Styling in the TARDIS
by TercesTardis
Summary: While the prospect of getting to wear any style of clothing from all of time and space may seem exciting, after a few weeks, it becomes tiring. That's what Rose Tyler found out.


While the prospect of getting to wear any style of clothing from all of time and space may seem exciting, after a few weeks, it becomes tiring and you find yourself returning to your normal clothes from your normal time period.

That's what Rose Tyler found out.

First weeks, she'd gamely dress in a jumpsuit, a patterned coat or even a luxurious (and in retrospect, impractical) gown. However, after a month, Rose found herself returning to regular jeans and a t-shirt.

Much to the TARDIS' dismay, apparently.

She was grateful for the amazing wardrobe; really, she was. She just preferred dressing in her own clothes.

After all, most of the time, she and the Doctor got along fine wearing normal clothes. But other times, the Doctor instructed her to dress with the times, and when that happened, usually the times were uncomfortable.

"Rose, I'm taking you to the ball," said the Doctor grandly. He waltzed around.

Rose grinned back. "Where?"

"England, hopefully during the time of Charles II. You know, the Merry Monarch is probably the biggest understatement in the history of anything. Well, in the history of Earth. Well, in the history of England. Well - "

"Point taken, Doctor," interrupted his companion.

The Doctor flashed a big smile. "You're gonna love it," he promised. "Wear something nice."

The butterflies in her stomach were overpowered by her inward groan. By something 'nice' he always meant 'era-appropriate'.

Later, Rose was poofed up in a heavy - and by heavy, she meant heavy - gown with ruffles all along her arms and a collar that somehow obstructed her vision. She also felt like she bruised several ribs because of the corset. She struggled to keep up with the Doctor, waddling urgently but awkwardly away from the angry royals.

"Stop laughing at me," she snapped.

The Doctor laughed again and took her hand, pulling her along. "Sorry, it's just - you look hilarious."

"You said I looked nice!" Rose protested.

"Well, we weren't running for our lives that time, were we?" The Doctor shot back. He put his arm around her shoulders and more of... pushed her forward. "If it's any consolation, you always look nice."

At any other time, Rose would've smiled back and they'd have a moment. However, she simply flushed and groused, "Oh, do I?"

The Doctor cast her an amused look. "We're almost there."

"How did women even survive wearing these dresses?" Rose complained. "If I wore this all the time, I'd probably be dead."

"Well, they don't run for their lives everyday," the Doctor pointed out. "And don't exaggerate, Rose, honestly. The TARDIS will feel put out again."

Right. The TARDIS was another reason why Rose would dress up. Sometimes the TARDIS would absolutely demand Rose would wear something other than jeans.

One time, they were going to the 1960s and Rose was about to change out of her sweatpants - only to find that the TARDIS had relocated her room and every room Rose entered was the wardrobe. Granted, it had been a rather nice trip and the TARDIS had given her a rather nice outfit, but still.

At other times, not only did the TARDIS force her to wear other clothes, it also chose what Rose would wear.

"No, I am not wearing this," she said, holding up a short denim dress. It had kept appearing in the dressing room, which Rose learned was the TARDIS' way of saying "wear this, or else".

The TARDIS whirred in protest.

"Look how short it is!" Rose shot back. "We're going to be running for our lives and it will probably be freezing cold."

The TARDIS whirred in response. Rose had gotten used and kind of understood the TARDIS now, so she easily replied.

"Look, I really liked the outfit you picked me last week, and thanks. But I cannot wear this!"

Whir.

"It'll be freezing cold."

Suddenly, a whole heap of sweaters, leggings, scarves, and other winter clothes were dumped on Rose's head.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed. Pink and yellow popped up from the mountain of clothes.

The TARDIS whirred smugly.

"You're beginning to sound like the Doctor, you know," said the human as she struggled to step out of the heap. "All sarcastic and smug."

The TARDIS was silent at that. Then it rocked violently and Rose was thrown into the heap of clothes again.

"Okay, okay!" said the blonde. "I'm sorry." She sighed and picked some comfy-looking leggings and a scarf. "Compromise?"

A beanie was thrown at her face, as if the TARDIS was saying, "Might as well add a hat while you're at it."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please fave and review!**


End file.
